danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Attebury
}} Jane Attebury is a student attending Wish's Apex Academy's class A-67 and a particpant in the Mutual Killing Venture. Her title is Ultimate Conceptual Artist. History Early Life Jane's father is completely unknown, but whoever it was, her mother, Julia, had her. Julia was a conceptual artist, much like her daughter would be, but was unable to pay for or handle taking care of a child, and hence Jane spent most of her childhood under the care of her aunt Marcy, not knowing her mother until later on in life. Throughout her childhood, she was often experimenting with art-type things during her free time (though it was rather normal compared to her later works). One day, aunt Marcy ended up bringing Jane to meet her mother, who Jane didn't even know existed. Jane was rather astounded by the undefined, thought provoking style her mother posessed, and became more experimental with self-expression from that point onwards. A little after she turned 14, Jane's mother died of a stroke, having never become well-known in her field. Though they didn't talk often, this still had a profound negative effect on Jane, especially as she felt that, without her mother's influence, the budding artist could no longer reach her "full potential". Jane's work became somewhat more empty and pessimistic, which actually seemed to make it deeper, as well as less conventional. When most her age were doing more traditional forms of art, hers was usually not tied to any specific form or convention. Her most recent work, a series of blobs of paint, has no immediately obvious meaning and appears simple, yet something about is inexplicably intriguing. She ended up being scouted by the academy due to this work, but she personally sees it as her worst work yet. Appearance Jane is of a thin build and slightly above average height, has light brown eyes, and a thin nose as well as thin eyebrows. Her hair is medium length, dyed a light blue, and curves slightly at the bottom. She wears a dark green beret and a equally dark green coat over a light blue button up shirt with a white collar, and dark green wide-legged trousers. Personality Jane is rather social, and seeks out other people, curious about them and their personalities. In conversation, she usually acts rather odd; this is a facade she developed early on while making abstract art, as she figured that "odd" was the kind of person people expected her to be. Unfortunately, this has become natural to her, and she has to actively try to limit it in order to make conversation. Jane also has a somewhat cheeky side to her, and tends to make little snarky comments. She tries not to be too harsh or rude with them, but she's probably going to screw up and say something that angers someone, someday. She usually doesn't like to talk about her art, as she feels that other people won't be interested, and isn't confident in her art being "good" due to it's "low skill level". She does generally have an alarming lack of confidence. Talent and Abilities Jane's art is generally highly praised by art critics, which is a source of confusion for her, but it's agreed upon by those who "understand art" that she is highly skilled for her age. Art's complicated, that's for sure. Though she'd probably tell you that anybody could create her art and that she isn't really skilled, her talent also grants her the ability to see and think of those blobs of colour as abstract concepts, and for that matter, be able to see anything from lots of different perspectives. Thinking outside the box, as one would call it, which is useful for a lot of things. Development Jane was one of the original 7 students from the original story idea for Unsere Sommerende, and probably the character who changed the most over that time. Her original character was poorly defined other than being "easily jealous" of others. As the story became a Killing Game, her talent was designated as a "Conceptual Artist" in order to give her more depth. This version of Jane was perhaps more haughty, proud of her work and more "intellectual" about it, a stark contrast to the final version of her character. At this point, the story didn't have a protagonist, but when the author decided that they wanted one, they decided to make it Jane due to her still being rather poorly defined. The author felt that by giving them a major role, they could be changed and refined into a more well-rounded and memorable character. This version of Jane is the final version that exists in the story. Trivia *Jane's early life is heavily inspired by the early life of John Lennon, one of the members of The Beatles. Category:Art-based Talents Category:Talent: Conceptual Artist